


Black Dog

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Roommates, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Sam are best friends, so when Sam tells Cas his brother is going to move in, Cas is fine with it, even thought he doesn't know said brother. When Dean does move in, both Cas and Sam are in for a big surprise.





	Black Dog

Cas and Sam were best friends and roommates, so of course when Sam told him that his older brother was moving there and needed a place to stay, Cas agreed. They had that third bedroom after all, empty since Mick moved out.

Cas had never met Sam’s brother, but Sam was such an excellent roommate, Cas was sure his brother would be too. Sam was neat and quiet. Just the way Cas liked it.

Cas had to work late, and when he got home, there was a note saying that Dean, Sam’s brother, apparently, had arrived and was sleeping. Cas had the next couple of days off, and was looking forward to meeting Dean.

Cas was blissfully asleep, when the sounds of _Black Dog_ , playing impossibly loud, abruptly woke him up. Groaning, he tried to turn over and put a pillow over his head, but that didn’t help. He sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hand over his face. What the fuck was happening?

He pulled on some sweats and went to the bathroom. When he opened his bedroom door, the music hit him like a slap in the face. He put his hands over his ears and went into the bathroom. He pissed and washed his hands and face, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was it’s usual messy self, and he ran his fingers through it but it didn’t do any good.

Sighing, he walked down the hall towards the living room. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen, but now the song had changed to Kashmir and it was blaring to the point that he thought his ears might be bleeding.

He followed his nose to the kitchen. There was a man, wearing only boxers, with his back to Cas. He was dancing around the stove with a spatula in his hand. Cas turned and walked back to the stereo.

Cas turned the music down and the man turned to look at him.

Holy fuck the man was gorgeous. He had piercing green eyes, a sprinkling of freckles across his nose… bow legs to die for.

He frowned. “Oh hey, you must be Cas. I’m Dean. Did I wake you up?”

Cas looked at him, torn between yelling at him or kissing him.

“Well, yeah, you did. Probably because you had the music cranked up to the point that they could probably hear it in space.”

“Not a Led Zeppelin fan?”

“Oh I love Led Zeppelin, just not when I’m sleeping and not that loud.”

Dean grinned. “Well, let me make it up to you with pancakes.”

He turned and went back to cooking. That gave Cas a nice view of the man’s perky ass. Cas smiled and sat at the table.

Cas watched Dean make a big pile of pancakes. He looked around. The kitchen was wrecked. Dean had used every bowl they owned. There was batter everywhere. Cas couldn’t believe it.

He opened his mouth to say something about the state of the kitchen but closed it again when Dean plunked down a plate of pancakes. He followed with two plates, butter and syrup.

Cas took a couple of pancakes. He fixed them up and took a bite.  
He had to catch himself before he moaned. “These are really good, Dean. Thanks!”

Dean grinned around a mouthful. “You’re welcome.”  
Cas ate his pancakes, looking at Dean occasionally, trying not to be too obvious. Dean was so pretty, he felt his cock twitch. He just looked at his plate in an effort to not get hard.   
He had no idea about Dean’s sexual preferences, after all, and he was Sam’s brother for cripes sake.

When he was done, he pushed the plate away. “That was delicious, Dean. I guess I’ll go get dressed.”  
Dean grinned again. “Hey, don’t get dressed on my account. You look… fine in those sweats.” He looked Cas up and down. Then he winked at Cas.

Cas was shocked. Was Dean flirting with him? No, he was Sam’s brother and Cas needed to respect that.

“Well, thanks, but I, uh, need to get dressed.” He got up and walked to his bedroom.

Cas sat on the edge of his bed. He thought about Dean and how he was Sam’s brother and thus, was off limits. He began to say, “Off limits, off limits,” over and over very quietly.

When he felt he was together enough, he pulled on an old T shirt and went back out to the living room.

Dean was still in his boxers, sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, He was drinking a beer. He smiled when he saw Cas.

“Hey, you’re back, Come sit down and we’ll watch a movie. What do you like?” He switched on the TV.

Cas wasn’t all that sure about sitting on the couch with Dean. He looked over that amazing body and just kept up the mantra in his mind, “Off limits, off limits,”

Cas sat down. “Your choice. I like everything.” He really didn’t like everything but he wanted to be nice.

Dean chuckled and put on The Hobbit. They settled in and began to watch the movie.

After just a bit, Dean turned to him. “Want a beer? I need another.”

Cas thought about it for just a second, then said, “Sure. Thanks.” He didn’t normally drink this early in the day, but he felt like he needed it.

Dean paused the movie, hopped up and after just a few moments, came back with two beers.

When he sat back down, he was a little closer to Cas than he had been before.

Cas drank his beer and watched the movie, glancing at Dean when he thought Dean wasn’t looking.

Dean turned to look at him. He smiled.

“See anything you like, Cas?”

Cas was mortified. He stammered, “Uh… I, un, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” ‘Off limits, off limits.’

Dean laughed. “I sure hope you like what you see, because I _really_ like what I see.”

That was all it took. Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. He kissed the hell out of Dean, who was kissing back just as passionately.

They kissed for awhile, then Dean broke away.

“Let’s continue in a bedroom. Your’s or mine?”

Cas didn’t care and told Dean that.

“Mine then.” He stood up and pulled Cas to his feet, kissing him again while he pressed his body against Cas’. Cas could feel Dean’s erection and Cas was so hard it hurt.

Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. Once they were inside, Dean kissed him again. He had such beautiful, full lips, Cas was loving the kisses,

Then Dean pulled back and put his hands on the waistband of Cas’ sweats. He smiled and pulled them down, looking down at Cas’ cock.

“Nice, Cas.”

Then he pulled off his boxers. Cas looked at his cock and smiled. It was thick, long and uncut. The head was just peeking out. Cas licked his lips.

Dean pulled him to the bed, and Cas laid down.

Dean crawled over him. “You gonna let me fuck you, Cas?”

Cas nodded. He really wanted to feel Dean.

Dean grinned and kissed him again, his tongue running over Cas’. Then he was gone, kissing down Cas’ throat and then at his nipples.

Dean bit down on one and Cas arched his back.

“God, Dean…”

Dean looked up at him, lips still on his nipple and smiled around it, Then he went to the other one and bit it too.

Dean reached to his bedside table and grabbed the lube. Cas spread his legs and lifted them. He wanted Dean so bad it hurt.

Dean poured some lube in his palm and ran three fingers in it. Cas watched his every move.

Dean leaned over and kissed him while he slid one finger into Cas up to the palm.

Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth, but Dean just kept kissing him. Cas kissed him back, hot and messy and he pushed on Dean’s finger.

Dean moved his finger around inside Cas and then added a second one. It burned but it felt so good, Cas moaned.

Dean sat back and looked at his fingers running in and out of Cas’ tight little hole. He moved his fingers around until he found the bundle of nerves. He ran his fingers over them and Cas nearly came off the bed.

“Holy fuck! Dean…”

Dean grinned and did it again, but then he pulled his fingers back and added a third, anxious to get Cas open and ready for him.

Cas was fucking himself on Dean’s fingers, needing the feeling, but needing more.

“Dean please… I’m ready. Please fuck me.”

Dean grinned again. He pulled his fingers out, hearing Cas whine. He lubed up his cock and pulled his foreskin back.

“Shhh, I got you, Cas.”

He pushed in. He groaned at how tight Cas still was. Cas groaned too.

Dean paused for just a moment, wanting to feel Cas’ hole around his cock, then pulled back and pushed back in.

Cas moaned.

He pulled Cas’ legs around his hips and pulled out slowly, just loving the feeling. Then he pushed back in, and got his rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Dean, it’s so good…”  
Dean leaned over, bending Cas practically in half and whispered hot in his ear, “Yeah, it’s _really_ good.”

There was just the sounds of skin slapping on skin in the room. It smelled of sex.

Dean increased his speed, ramming in and out of Cas. Cas moaned louder.

“Oh fuck, Dean! Yes…. “

They heard the door open. Sam was saying. “Hey Dean, did you meet… oh Fuck!”

Dean froze for just a moment. Sam slammed the door and Dean went right back to plowing Cas.

Cas met every thrust into him. He didn’t allow himself to think about Sam. He just concentrated on Dean.

He could feel his balls tighten and the heat spread out into his gut. “I’m going to… cum…”

Dean thrust in as hard as he could. “Yeah, cum for me, baby, Cum now.”

Cas did, as if on command. He shot strings of cum all over both of them.

Dean growled in his throat at how Cas clenched down on his cock when he came. He thrust a few more times and came hard. He thrust through it, then paused, letting his cock soften.

When it did, he pulled out and laid down next to Cas and tried to catch his breath.

“That was kind of amazing, Cas. I think I’d like to do that again, a lot.”  
Cas nodded his agreement. “Yeah…”

After a bit they got up, wiping the cum off with an old shirt of Dean’s. They opened the door and walked to the living room, where Sam sat on the couch.

Sam looked at them. “I’m thinking of the least painful way to blind myself. What I have seen, I can’t forget.”  
Dean chuckled. “Oh don’t be so dramatic, bro. We just hit it off. I think Cas is my boyfriend now,” He looked to Cas for confirmation and Cas nodded.

Sam sighed. “I guess that’s okay… just put a sock on the doorknob next time, and for god’s sake, keep it down!”

Dean laughed. “Get some head phones. Bitch.”

Sam frowned at Dean. “Believe me, I will! Jerk.”

They smiled at each other. Cas was confused but it seemed like it was okay.

Sam got noise-canceling headphones, but he could still hear them occasionally. He didn’t mind that much. He was really happy they were together. They kind of made the perfect couple.

 

 


End file.
